Before He Cheats
by VampsAndFangs
Summary: When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up? Rated-M, Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>I see him before he sees me. He's standing tall and proud in front of his colleagues, dressed in a crisp black suit with a navy blue tie. I frown. I don't remember buying him that tie...<p>

He chats animatedly with the two men while nursing a glass of wine. He's smiling and it's the first genuine smile I've seen in weeks, months even.

It's nothing like the smiles he plasters on when he's with me. These are carefree smiles, genuine happy smiles. It reminds me of a time when things between us were near to perfect. A time where nothing could get in the way of our irrevocable love. He was once carefree with me and I wonder, where did it all go wrong?

I've been trying in the past few days to fix us, but how can I when I'm not even aware of the problem. Is it me? Have his feeling for me run it's course? So many questions, but he's the only one with the answers.

When I saw the invite for a function laying on his computer desk in his home study, the invite piked my attention. The invite stated plus ones were welcome to join, so why didn't he ask me?

It got me curious so I dressed up in a black strapless floor-length gown and made my way down to the venue. After giving the guard my name, Isabella Cullen, he allowed me to enter but gave me a lingering stare for no apparent reason.

I've been here now for ten minutes, I don't know anyone here. I don't recognise these people who work closely with my husband and the thought leaves me feeling almost depressed. As his wife I should know them, but I don't.

He walks away from the two men and turns towards the hallway. I follow closely behind, remaining cautious for worry of getting caught.

What I see shatters my heart and all the air leaves my body. His arms are around a strawberry blonde, kissing her with a passion I haven't seen in him for months.

The tears stream down my face, I can't get a word out my throat. It suddenly feels clogged. My Edward's cheating on me. My thoughts slap me out of my stupor and I race over to him and pull his arm, turning him to face me.

His eyes widen when he notices me and all I see is her red lipstick smeared over his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for Reading, hit the review button and tell me what you made of my first attempt at writing on here. Depending on how much feedback I get, I'll post another chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll r<strong>**emain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.**

**The title might not make sense but this is what it is. Before someone cheats they need to realise the consequences and the person on the other end. It'll make sense as the story progresses.**

* * *

><p>He makes no move to rub the offending lipstick off his lips and he makes no move to tell me it doesn't look like what I'm thinking. Like my husband didn't just kiss another women.<p>

His silence just breaks my heart more, my chest hurts and I can feel my heart shatter in to pieces. His silence speaks louder than words. He's showing me he doesn't love me no more. He's showing me he doesn't care about me.

The reality hurts more than anything I could ever imagine. Edward's green eyes are vacant of any emotion and he looks at me like I'm some bad habit following him around.

Is that what I am? A bad habit.

The blonde tramp behind him doesn't move, her barely there dress is practically revealing all her skin. She's shameless, trash, a whore. What does he see in her?

But then I know, she's not me and he takes pleasure in that fact.

Everyone around us is oblivious to what's going on and they all fade away in my mind as my eyes stay locked on his face, waiting for him to tell me he didn't mean what just happened.

Seconds pass and he's still silent, my shoulder sag as the realisation sets in. He really is done with me.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter! Thanks for the reviews x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**Last update today! x**

* * *

><p>The tears don't stop and fall down endlessly as he watches on without a care. His lack of compassion stings and my head begins to feel heavy.<p>

Without a second glance his way I hike up my dress and run out of the hall. The guard from earlier shoots me a sympathetic look and bows his head. I stop and walk up to him, "Did you know?" My words come out, barely a whisper.

He nods his head once and a sob breaks through, I flee away from him and everyone else. I can hear him shout, 'Miss,' but I ignore him and make a dash for it.

I don't want to be here. I need to get out.

I rack my bag in search of my car keys and open the door with shaisy hands. I drive through the streets of New York through my wet, blurry eyes.

Images of his arm wrapped around her race through my head, why would he do that? Where did we go wrong?

I near closer to my home, our home and quickly take a detour. I can't go there, he probably brought her there when I was away at work. He must have fucked her in our bedroom, only to fuck me in the same sheets later.

I pull over on a side road and push the breaks. I pull at my hair and scream, letting all my anger and hurt out. The pain in my chest is unbearable, will it ever go away? I wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say a huge <span>THANK<span> YOU to those of you who reviewed and put this story on alert! Any questions just ask me.**

**Have any of you been cheated on or betrayed? Or been the one who cheated?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**Guys, all the chapters are spell checked & proof-read by me. So there shouldn't be spelling errors.**

* * *

><p>Night begins to settle in as the sky turns dark and the stars make an appearance. Even the beauty of the stars twinkling in the night sky does nothing to me.<p>

I feel empty inside. My body feels numb and my mind is void of any emotions.

I've been sitting here for hours on end. The first few hours I cried and let all my pain and anger out with every tear that fell, soon the last tears fell and all of a sudden I felt empty.

The ache in my chest went, leaving behind a hollow and a gaping hole where my heart once resided. The pain was my only reminder that everything that happened was real. Now the empty hollow made me feel dead.

A tap on my car window made me jump in my skin, I turn to find Jasper standing there, his expression grim. He's face tells it all, he knows.

My door cracks open and he crouches down next to me. "I've been looking all over for you, let's get you to mine," I see him extend out his hand and I grab it hesitantly.

He didn't say he'd take me 'home', which is the only reason why I'm going with him. I can't go there, not now. Any where's better than the place I once called home.

In my numb state I follow Jasper silently to his car. He pulls out his phone and relays a message to the caller on the other end, "I've found her, she's safe,"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad some of you could share your stories about being cheated on &amp; those who sent me PM's telling me their stories I'm happy you did.<strong>

**My best friend was cheated on with her boyfriend of three years, instead of drowning in misery she surprised everyone and held her head high, after all she did nothing wrong. I've never been more proud of her.**

**Thanks for reading! X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasper has left me in the guest bedroom in his house. That's the good thing about him, he doesn't hover. He knows when to give someone space and he's patient.<p>

In my complicated life, Jasper is the only constant being. We've been friends since we were seventeen, when he moved to LA state high school and we've been inseparable ever since.

Neither of us have shared any romantic feelings towards each other, we have a brother and sister sort of relationship.

Sometime when he looks at me, it feels as if Jasper can read every emotion I'm feeling and then he knows how to deal with me. It's strange but I take comfort in it, he's the only one who makes things better.

But now, I don't think anything can fix me. How do you recover from a broken heart?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading. X<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't get much sleep last night, I tossed and turned several times before giving up and planting myself down on the wooden, rocking chair in the room.<p>

Every time I close my eyes, I see him with her. My mind creates images of the two in a more passionate embrace and every time bile rises in my throat at the thought of it. But in my subconscious mind, I know the images are a copy of what has probably been actually going on behind my back.

I wonder how long he's been cheating on me for, how many girls he's cheated on me with and most of all. I want to ask him why?

Why did he cheat?

I hear the floorboards creak outside the room, a second later Jasper peeps his head through the door, his blue eyes widen when he sees I'm awake.

The dark circles under his eyes don't go unmissed by me. He probably had a hard time sleeping as much as I did. He once said, 'Your pain is my pain,' and now for the first time I've finally understood the true depth of his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone got that one friend, who always has your back no matter what?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**Special shout out to: Jaspers temptress! A really admirable women xx**

* * *

><p>I sit across from Jasper at the table, staring blankly at my plate of untouched breakfast. Across me Jasper doesn't have much appetite either seeing as he's playing with his food.<p>

Feeling my eyes on him, he looks up and grimaces when he sees I haven't touched my food. "Eat Bella,"

I shake my head, "I'm not hungry," I mutter and it's the truth. If I put anything down my throat, it'll only come back out. The thought of eating right now makes me want to be sick.

Jasper doesn't comment on the matter any further and leaves me to it. That's Jasper for you.

The clock in his kitchen ticks as seconds pass. What feels like ten minutes later he speaks, "What happened last night?" His tone is cautious.

I gulp down the rising bile in my throat and begin to explain. "I went to a function hosted by Edwards colleague, I saw him there with _her_...they...they kissed," I clench my eyes closed and breathe through my nose and control my breathing.

His face is seething in anger, "He did what?"

I nodded my head, "He cheated on me,"

Jasper stood up and slammed his plate to the ground, it hit the floor and broke in to pieces, much like how my heart did yesterday.

"That fucking bastard!" He raged, pacing up and down the kitchen. He paused and locked his eyes with my lifeless brown ones. "He called me and said you two had another bust up and that you went AWOL. So I told him I'd find you and let you kip at my place for the night, he was more than fine with that and now I know why. The bastard cheated on you!" He yelled and punched his fists in to the wall.

My throat feels heavy as I look on at him.

He snaps out of his anger laced daze and makes a grab for his keys and walks to the door.

I rush up and follow behind, "Where are you going?" I call as he walks over to his car. He pauses before he gets in, "I'm going to kill that mother fucker!"

* * *

><p><strong>Last update for today! Next chapter we shall see the douche himself – Edward. <strong>

**Thank you for reading! xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

**Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.**

* * *

><p>With my car parked where I left it last night, there's no other option for me other than to call a taxi. It arrives fifteen minutes later, I give the driver the address to the house I shares with Edward and his off.<p>

My minds running wild, all I can think about is Jasper laying in to Edward. I know what Edward did to me is unforgivable, but the idea of Jasper beating him black and blue is unsettling.

Jaspers most likely at the house already bringing Edward near to death. While I know Edward can hold his own, Jasper is uncontrollable when his mad and things could get ugly for Edward.

I tap my foot anxiously on the car mat. I need to get to them before Jasper does something stupid.

Five minutes later the cab pulls up outside the house, I throw some cash to the driver and run out. My heart pounds in my ears when I see the front door is half open. This can't be good.

I walk tentatively towards the door and freeze when I hear a raised voice, Jasper. I lurch forward and race inside the house.

The sight before me turns my blood cold.

Jaspers fists continuously plummet in to Edwards face quickly without allowing Edward time to get in a hit of his own. Edwards nose is bleeding, his jaw and eyes are beginning to swell and his skin is deathly pale.

Just as Jasper goes in for another swing, I scream at the top of my lungs. "Jasper no!"

He doesn't hear me and hits Edward again. I grab Jaspers arm in an attempt to pull him off Edward, he swings his fist and sends me spiralling down to he ground with the force of his hit.

I hear two voices call out my name before everything turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**This is an Edward and Bella story but if you expect them to just get together quickly then this is not the story for you, sorry!**

**Say hello to my cyber twi-mommy - Jaspers temptress**

* * *

><p>A bright light above my head momentarily blinds my sight. I blink my eyes, adjusting to the light.<p>

My head feels heavy and my jaw stings when I gingerly touch it. I take in my surroundings and notice I'm in a hospital. This mornings event comes rushing back to me and I instantly remember what happened. When I was trying to get Jasper off Edward, I got caught in the way and Jasper accidentally strook me.

My eyes take in the figure standing in the corner of the room, I blink and see it's Edward.

What is he doing here?

I sit up and feel dizzy, I clutch my head in my hands and wince at the sudden pain. I feel a hand gently grab my arms, turning to my right I see Edward. "Are you okay?" He asks, surprisingly looking concerned.

I thought he no longer cared...

I shrug away his touch and ignore his question. I take a moment to scan his face, Jasper really did a number on him. His face is bruised and swollen. Not a nice look for him.

Talking of Jasper, where is he?

I look around the room, he's not here. "Jaspers making a phone call," Edward says probably noticing I'm looking for him.

I nod silently and turn on my side away from him and lie down. The pain coming from my head is killing me, my head is hammering.

"Is your head hurting?"

Oh God, why is he talking to me?

I ignore him again and attempt to soothe my migraine by rubbing my temples. It doesn't work, if anything it only gets worse.

I hear Edward walk out the room and just when I can sigh from relief his back again with a doctor in tow.

"Mrs Cullen, I'm-"

I cut him off, "Its Miss Swan," I hear Edward sigh behind me, I don't know why he's acting upset by that information. Did he honestly think I want to stay married to him after what happened yesterday?

"Very well, Miss Swan," He continues and prods my head, "You suffered a concussion and some swelling to you jaw. Can you tell me if your experiencing any pain," His fingers touch the spot on the back of my head and I wince.

"You hit your head pretty hard, I'll get you something for the pain,"

The doctors grey eyes met my own, "Actually there's something else I'd like to discuss with you Miss Swan. Would you prefer it if I speak with you alone?" He asked gesturing behind him where Edward stood.

I nod my head wordlessly, he asks Edward to leave the room and he does as told.

"Miss Swan, we ran some tests while you were unconscious. Congratulations are in order, your pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone of you expect that?<strong>

**Thanks for reading! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**Sorry but I didn't have time to post in the past few days, i've been battling a flu.**

* * *

><p>My eyes grew wide and my breath halted in my chest. Pregnant? He just said I'm pregnant?<p>

A crease formed in the doctors forehead, "I see this has come as a shock for you. Miss Swan, there are options if your not sure..."

I shook my head, trying to get around what he just said. I'm pregnant! "I'm keeping this baby," I say with strong determination. I've never been more sure.

He nods his head and smiles. "Your exactly eight weeks along. I'd like you to take extra precaution, the first three months are when most women miscarry. So far you are fine, just relax and don't stress, it's not good for the baby,"

Baby. Oh my God, I'm having a baby.

"I'll get you something for the pain, we're going to have to keep you under close observation so you'll be staying tonight. Is there anything you need?"

I mutely shake my head, the doctor smiles and exits the room, leaving me to my train of thought.

Edward strolls through the door right after the doctors departure. He crouches down in front of me, "What did the doctor say?" He asks appearing concerned.

"Nothing," I reply, deciding not to tell him I'm pregnant. To be completely honest, I'm not sure it's something I want him to know. It's not something I want him to taint, this baby is mine, I don't want one of his skanks playing mum to my baby.

Mum. Oh God, I'm going to be a mum!

I refrain from smiling and bite my lip to keep it in hold

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**A few of you have said you want the chapters to be longer. A Drabble fic is usually a one-hundred word chapter, mine are a little over 100 but it's Drabble-ish so chapters won't be long!**

* * *

><p>The room grows silent and the atmosphere is awkward and tense.<p>

Edward has his head bowed down as he rubs his swollen cheek.

"Jasper really did a number on you didn't he? You look fucked," I say nonchalantly.

He nods his head but stays silent.

After several minutes, I ask the million dollar question that's jumping about in my head. "Why did you do it, Edward?"

His head shoots up and he's caught off guard for a moment before he composes himself, but he doesn't reply to my question.

So I ask him again with desperation, "Why did you do it?" My voice begins to turn hoarse as my eyes begin to sting.

When he makes no move to reply yet again, I grab his shirt in my hands and shake him. "Why? Tell me!" I shout.

He shakes his head, "I don't owe you anything!"

I shake my head incredulously, "As your wife, you owe me some answers!" His lack of thoughtfulness stung.

"I felt suffocated with you. I needed some space and I needed distance from you," He says, appearing unfazed.

I felt a tear fall down my cheeks and I wiped it away quickly. "Why did you feel suffocated with me? What did I ever do to make you feel like that?"

He gives me a pointed look, "You were so hell bent on having a baby, that whenever we were around each other all we did was try for a baby. At first I was more than fine with it, but after a while I just felt like a machine. Like an object!"

I shake my head and glare at him, "No! Don't you dare blame this on me. You can't justify what you did!" I hiss in anger, how dare he!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>He sighs, "What do you want me to say?"<p>

"Just tell me why!"

He looks up, "I told you. We both want want different things..."

I raise my eyebrows, "Different things?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose but then winces from pain. He clears his throat before he starts, "I don't want a baby, Bella"

His words scream inside my head. Red lights go off. He can't be serious, can he?

After being married four five years, I watched all my friends get married and have kids of their own. I wanted that for us. I wanted to be a family. To have a baby to dote over.

Edward and I tried for months on end but we were always unsuccessful, until now. But he doesn't know that and after his confirmation, he won't ever now about this baby.

"You never wanted a baby?" I say, ignoring the lump in my throat.

He grasps the strands of his hair in his right hand and he nods his head in confirmation.

The remaining lingering feelings I had for him left that very moment. A nod in confirmation was all it took for me to decide on the fate of our relationship.

"I want a divorce!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella has finally put a stand against him!<strong>

**I'll reply to all your pm's when im feeling better xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p> <strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**I know a lot of you are wondering if there is any future left for B&E...all I say is have a little faith in me, I won't let you guys down!**

**You guys make me feel so wanted on here, love you guys!**

* * *

><p>His green eyes flash up to my brown ones in alarm. "What?" He asks in disbelief over what I just requested.<p>

I sit up, bring my knees to my chest and look away from him. "I want a divorce. I can't see how we could work through this. Most of all, I don't think you even want us to work. I don't see any other option but to end this here," The lump in my throat makes it hard to speak.

One moment I thought I had it all, in the next it's gone. Everything's happening quickly, but my instinct tells me it's for the best.

I feel his hand cup my chin, he gently turns my face back towards him. His eyes are distant, "Is this what you want?"

I nod my head, "Yes," I whisper as a tear slides down my face and lands on his hand.

He closes his eyes and I see his Adams apple bop up and down as he gulps. "We can make this work, Bella"

I shake my head, "We can't. I don't think I could ever forgive you for cheating on me and you never wanted a baby with me. How can I live a happily, married life with someone who shares different dreams to me?"

Both his hands grasp my face, "We don't need a baby to be happy Bella, we have each other" His tone is full of desperation.

I grab his hands and pull them off my face, "We don't have a baby now and we're not happy!"

"Don't do this to me, Bella"

"You did this yourself Edward. You brought all of this on yourself. Don't act as if you care, if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation now! Please leave" I lie back down, looking away from him.

Jasper walks in an holds the door open, giving Edward a pointed glance. Edwards shoulders sag forward and he walks out without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Only update today sorry. I'll post again when I'm feeling better.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**I was going to update yesterday but there was an error and I couldn't sign in, sorry! Over 100 reviews, thank you. xx**

* * *

><p>I wake up sometime later to find Jasper seated on a chair next to me. "Hey, are you feeling better?" He asks, shooting me a wry smile.<p>

I sit up and return his smile. "I've seen better days,"

"Bella, I'm so sorry for hitting you. I really didn't mean it, I was so caught up in the moment I didn't see you, I'm so-"

I interrupt him, "Jasper, shut up. I know you didn't mean it, I'm not upset"

He nods and I can see him visibly relax "So you spoke with _him_, what did he have to say for himself?"

I sigh, "He wasn't remorseful at all, he tried pinning it all on me." I shake my head incredulously. "We were trying for a baby, turns out he never wanted one and then he said he wants to try and work this out, I can't do that"

"Its a good job your not pregnant then, imagine how complicated things would get," He shakes his head at the thought.

I guess now would be a good time to tell him the news. "Jasper, I'm pregnant"

His eyebrows shoot up and his mouth snaps open, "What?"

I nod my head in confirmation. "I'm eight weeks pregnant, the doctor told me just before Edward came back in the room,"

His mouth opens and closes as he tries to formulate a sentence. "Well...I...Whoa!" He finally says.

"I know," I smile lightly.

He tilts his head to the side, "Did you tell him?"

I shake my head, "After his admission about him never wanting a baby, there was no way I could tell him"

"What now?"

I take a deep breath, "I'm done with him. I want a divorce!"

He scans my face, probably wondering if I'm sure about this. He gets his answer and nods to himself. "I'll call Rose,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the get well soons, thanks to your well wishes im all good! XXXX<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been two days since I've been released from the hospital and Edward hasn't called me one. There hasn't been one word from him at all and as much as I expected that, it still hurts.<p>

Jasper got in touch with his cousin Rosalie Hale, who just happens to be a lawyer. He explained the situation to her and she's drafting up divorce papers as we speak, in a matter of days I'll have them in my hand.

Over the past few days, I've had a lot of time to contemplate about my decision and I really don't see any other way around it, but to just end it. Sometimes I find myself asking if keeping this baby a secret from Edward is a good idea. But then the painful reminder of his admission tells me I'm not doing anything wrong.

Jasper's been kind enough to lend me his guest room without any qualms. In the day when his out at work, I find myself lost in thought of what could have been. Just thinking about it stresses me and I know the stress isn't good for the baby.

I try to work on a new book, but what with recent events I'm suffering from writers block. I think about what Edward might be doing. Is he wallowing in our home? Is he at work in his office? Or is he fucking some skank?

The thought makes my skin crawl and I busy myself with finding something to do around Jasper's apartment. Almost every surface of his apartment is clean. All his clothes are washed and ironed. There really is nothing to do.

I retire in to the guest room and lounge on the bed. I think about taking a bath but I remember I don't have any clothes here.

An idea pops in to my head. I search through my bag and grin when I find what I'm looking for.

_Bingo._ The keys to the house.

I look at the time, it's half one. Edward should be at work and won't be home till late, which leaves me plenty of time to get all my stuff. Without a second thought, I shove on my shoes and coat and make my way over to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm relieved when I don't see Edward's car in the drive. I jump out and run to the door, unlocking it with my key. My eyes nearly gauge out their sockets when I see the state of the living room.<p>

To put it lightly the room's a tip. What surprises me is, Edward has very OCD tendencies and this all seems out of character.

Mind you for a long time, since the first day we met I believed Edward was an honourable and monogamous man. I'd never put cheating and Edward in the same context, but it just goes to show people do change.

Ignoring the mess, I quickly retreat in to the bedroom which also happens to be a mess. I walk over to my closet and grab all my clothes off the hangers and throw them on the bed. I find all my clothes and take them out.

With everything lying on the bed, I find a suitcase and my two large luggage bags. I shove everything in and empty out my underwear drawers and put them in bags too.

Within an hour I have all of my stuff packed away in my bag, from clothes down to books.

I walk around the house to see if there's anything else of mine that I should take. I walk in to Edward's study and the frames on the wall catch my attention.

Pictures of me and Edward on our wedding, on holidays and dates all grace the walls.

Our faces are glowing with sheer joy and happiness in each photo. I look at the photos and wonder, did he ever really love me? Or was it all an act and the bigger question is, why did he let this relationship go on for so long if he felt so 'suffocated' as he put it.

Before I have time to ponder on the thought, a pair of footsteps enter the room behind me. I don't need to look back to see who it is. Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Lets say hello to Edward again, shall we...Thank you for reading!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**Last update for today :)**

* * *

><p>"Bella," I hear him say my name before I can turn to face him. I twist around and face him, the house isn't the only thing that's a mess, because quite frankly Edward look a mess.<p>

Dark shadows lay under his eyes and it looks as if he hasn't been getting any sleep. What could he possibly losing sleep over? Definitely not over me, that's for sure.

"What are you doing here?" He asks and steps closer to me.

"I've come to pick up my stuff," I explain, avoiding eye contact.

I feel his hands come down to my shoulders, his thumbs rub against my skin and dare I say it, but his touch still has the same effect on me.

He moves in closer to me, his head bends down to my neck and he starts lathering kisses all over my skin. Warning lights are going off in my head but I can't find it in me to stop him.

His lips press down firmly on my skin, he breathes over it before sucking on it gently. Unconsciously my head falls back allowing him more access. He takes the opportunity and starts nibbling on the skin right begins my ear.

I moan in response. He knows what that does to me and uses it to his full advantage. Seconds later he lifts his head up and attacks my lips, somewhere along the line I kiss him back and we're in a full make-out session and hands are flying everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...i'm guessing you didnt ecpect that? Your thoughts?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**I tried updating before but there was an error so i couldnt, sorry!**

* * *

><p>Something snaps inside me and with all the strength I can garner I push Edward off me. He stumbles back but regains his balance, his green eyes flash over to me in confusion. "What did I do?" He has the cheek to say.<p>

"Don't give me that, you know very well what you did! You tried to seduce me!"

He scoffs, "If I'm not mistaken, you were all too willing a second ago"

"I can't believe you! Just the other day you were complaining about how you felt like a sex machine, yet here you are trying to get it on with me. When are your games going to stop!" I yell.

"Games? You think I'm playing a game?" He snaps, his once cocky expression forms in to anger.

"I know you are!" I snap back.

"You don't know anything," He grits through his clenched teeth.

"Then enlighten me, Edward! Tell me what this is. Tell me what your doing?"

"This is me trying to make love to my wife!"

I snort at his obvious ignorance. "Where was your love for me when you were cheating on me? Your wife!"

I fought the urge to say, 'Cat got your tongue' His sudden silence was proof I just caught him out.

Minutes pass before he speaks up, "I made a mistake Bella" Is all he has to say in defence.

"Well I made a mistake marrying you," I bite back. I sidestep him and leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>I pick up my bags, ready to leave but Edward's hand shoots out and stops me. He flings the bag back on the bed and twists me around to face him.<p>

"Let go of me!" I grit out, trying to escape from his grip.

"Just please don't go," He whispers, his face is full of dread.

I shake my head, "I can't stay here with you. I can't spend the rest of my life with a cheater, worrying where you are every second of the day, I can't" I pull away and turn away from him.

"I didn't cheat on you, Bella!" His loud voice snaps the beckoning silence.

I turn to face him, "What?" Is all I can manage to say.

"I didn't cheat,"

"But you..." I trail off.

He grasps his bronze locks and walks over to the bed and sits down. His head buried in his hands. "I never cheated on you. You were under the illusion I slept with someone else because you saw me kiss Tanya-"

"Tanya? The blonde skank?" I don't hold back on the venom that drips when I mention her.

I see him wince momentarily, before he nods in acknowledgement. "The very one...I didn't expect to see you at the function so it came as a shock when you saw me...with Tanya,"

"Can you stop saying her name please," Just hearing her name makes my blood boil.

He nods, "I'm not going to lie, when she kissed me, I kissed her back. But you've got to understand, I never cheated on you," His eyes search mine and they silently plead with me.

I'm overwhelmed with confusion, before my legs fall out on me, I take a seat next to him and try to rein in my emotions. None of this makes any sense.

"If you never cheated on me, then why did you let me believe you did? And you kissed her, doesn't that count as being unfaithful? What if I kissed some guy, what would you do?"

He clenches his eyes closed as if the thought pains him. At least he can feel some ounce of the pain and hurt he put me through.

"You would never do that, your too much of a good person to do that to me,"

"If I'm such a good person, the why did you kiss someone else? Why didn't you tell me about the function? And why have you been so distant? I want the real reason Edward or I'm out of here!" I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a twist?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>He takes a deep breath before he begins, "That day at the hospital, I tried telling you I didn't cheat but you never gave me the chance and kicked me out,"<p>

I recall the past events and realisation crosses me, maybe I should have let him speak...

"The day at the function, you caught me off guard and I couldn't even form a word. Before I had the chance to explain, you left. I figured you were upset, so I called Jasper to take care of you while I sorted out my mess,"

"How do you expect me to believe that? I saw you kissing a women after months of your distant behaviour, how do you expect me to believe you didn't cheat?"

He rubs his eyes, "What I said in the hospital about not wanting a baby, I wasn't lying. Bella we're so young yet, we have our whole lives ahead of us. Your last book was a best seller and my business has just been expanded. Having a baby will risk all of our hard work, who are we going to pay attention to? Our jobs or the baby?"

I shake my head in disgust, "That's the most selfish thing I've heard. We're doing great in terms of our careers and financially we're more than stable. Having a baby won't put a wedge in our careers. You'll always have staff to manage your work and I can write whenever I see fit. What your doing is putting your work before me, before us being a family!"

He shakes his head in denial, "We're not ready for a baby!"

"For Gods sake Edward, we're both twenty eight. Neither of us are getting any younger, we should start a family soon before it's too late,"

"See this is why I distanced myself from you, it's always your way or nothing. I can't have people telling me what I can't do and dictating my every move!"

"How dare you! I'm doing the job every wife does and your using that against me? I'm a women Edward, I want kids. I want us to be a proper family!"

"I'm not ready for that!"

Too late for that, I thought to myself.

"You'll never be ready...Edward, I want to know if there's other women you've kissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>He rubs his temples, "There were a dew others but it never went further than that," He tries reassuring him.<p>

Just the mental image of him making out with other women, makes me sick to the core. No matter what he's saying, I can't believe him. I just know he's lying and his lack of honesty right now is pissing me off!

"Your lying!" I say simply, without looking at him.

I feel his eyes on my face, "I'm not, it's the complete truth!"

I snap my gaze towards him, "You said you felt like a sex machine with me, yet your perfectly fine with getting off with other women," I hiss, "Where's the fucking logo in that"

I see him gulp, but he stays silent.

"Your forgetting I know you better than anyone, so tell me the God damn truth right now, or I'm out this door and we are over!"

He rubs his face in frustration and his shoulder sag forward. "I've kissed a few women...and gone to second base with them-"

I chock a sob and bite on my knuckles. He grabs my face in his hands, "I swear to you Bella, I never slept with any of them!"

I shake my head as the tears stream down relentlessly. "I don't believe you"

"I tried to feel mentally unattached when I was with them, but I felt so much emotional conflict I couldn't go through with it,"

My breath heaves as sobs rack my body. I wipe away at my tears furiously and stand up to face him him. "You are just like your father! Your both sick and have no concept of right or wrong!"

He shakes his head, furious and stands up. "My father is an honourable man. Don't you dare put him down!"

I smirk, "Your father is a conceited bastard and your mother...well she's no different either!"

"And my father was right when he said your nothing but a gold dogging whore! Tell me Isabella who have you been fucking? Whose been keeping you warm at night when I'm at work? Huh? Tell me!"

Without a thought, I fling out my hand and smack him with all my force.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading...you'll begin to understand my reasoning behind the title soon!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**So sorry I haven't posted in a while. Real life calls and I've been so tied up with work. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>He's furious, his eyes are raging and the side of his face is red from my smack. He's anger is nothing compared to mine.<p>

How dare he call me a gold digging whore. Unlike Edward, I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, my mum and dad split up when I was nine. Living in Forks, Washington - my mum, Renee couldn't live under the constant scrutiny from the towns residents.

The longer mum stayed, the more she felt she was losing herself. My dad, Charlie Swan was police chief in the small town, he loved the stability and couldn't leave town. Over time mum and dad's relationship suffered, until one day mum finally had it and left.

As a qualified teacher she received a position at a middle school in LA, the opportunity came at a perfect time and we moved to LA and we've been here ever since.

I met Edward a few years after I graduated from college. I worked for a small newspaper company as a journalist. At the time, Edward's father Carlisle Cullen passed down the family business to Edward. Edward received millions of dollars, the family's hotels and oil rigs were all transferred in his name.

Edward Cullen just got a whole lot richer and with a stroke of luck, I managed to snag an interview with him. The interview was great and Edward was very charming. I remember throughout the interview he kept asking me out on a date, as unprofessional as it was I couldn't resist his charm and from there we hit off and started dating, much to his parents dismay.

Carlisle and Esmé Cullen, the bane of my existence and Edward's conceited parents. From the very moment I met the two, I knew I was in for a bumpy ride. Their obvious dislike for me was apparent, the feeling was and is still mutual.

For the first few months we dated, Edward's parents were hell bent on finding him someone they thought was more suitable. In other words, someone who was caked in make-up and who was already rolling in money like Edward.

Edward ignored it all but it was hard for me to just turn a blind eye. When Edward proposed, I know his parents threw a fit but he didn't tell me. So instead of having a lavish wedding we went to Vegas and got married.

When we came back, there wasn't much his parents could say. We were married and they couldn't ruin it, well at least that's what I thought at the time.

Now...I've got this strong feeling that their behind this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>"After everything you did, you have the cheek to call me a gold digging whore? Fuck you. You bastard! I gave you over five years of my life and this is how you throw it back in my face?"<p>

He scoffs, "Enough with the innocent school girl act. I know all about your indiscretions. I know all about the men you keep company when I'm gone, its what drove me away from you!"He spits.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Unlike you, I kept my vows. I've never cheated on you, I've always been faithful, which is the least I can say about you!"

"You know very well what I'm fucking talking about. Mum and dad were coming round to ours a few months ago, they saw some guy leave our house. A few days later they saw the same guy leaving the house again. Tell me Isabella, who is he?" He pressed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe how fucking stupid and gullible you are. Let's get one things straight, your parents are the two most lying and manipulative people to walk this earth. They have never come round to ours, so their sighting is invalid. You have security cameras all around the house outside, if you suspected I was cheating you could've checked them and found their accusations to be false. How could you believe anything that comes out their mouth?"

"You had a huge credit card bill, where did you spend six thousand dollars last month?"

My eyes grow wide and I shake my head sadly. "I brought two plane tickets for London, I thought it'd be a good present for you what with your birthday coming up. Still don't believe me? I can get the credit reports"

"Your lying!"

"Why would I lie? What have I got to lose?"

"Me,"

I scoff, "Well if I haven't made it clear, I don't want you any more. So your argument is invalid!"

"Mum and Dad wouldn't make this up" He shakes his head, "They wouldn't" He sits back down. "Why would they lie about this? They wouldn't" His inner turmoil is visible on his face and I almost feel sorry for him.

I sit down next to him and face him. "From day one your parents have never liked me. That's enough reason as to why they lied to you," My voice is soft as I try to make him understand.

Sometimes no matter how bad your parents are at the end of the day, they're still your parents and for that reason it seems unfathomable as to why they would try to ruin your life.

He runs his fingers through his hair, his expression is grim. "I thought they were fine with us being together after we got married. What changed?"

I shake my head sadly, "Nothing changed Edward. They still hated me and marrying you just made them hate me even more,"

He stands up, pulling at his bronze locks and walks to the furthest corner of the room. "Oh God, I've been so stupid!"

He bangs his head against the wall, "No!" He shouts, beating his head continuously on to the wall.

I get up and walk over to him slowly, I place my hand over his shoulder and he stops. The sound of a sob breaks through his mouth and his body hunches over as if his in pain.

My heart pounds for the defeated man before me. He's been so caught up in the web of his parents lies, he's ruined everything else because of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You xx<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Edward's composed himself and is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.<p>

The image is almost scary. Just a few days ago, I was a mess like him except he was the one who hurt me. It's funny how the roles can change.

I hear him sniff next to me. I feel the mattress press down and find Edward angling his body towards mine. His bloodshot eyes slowly meet my own. "I...I'm so _so_ sorry Bella," He grasps my hands in both of his and I let him.

"I've been so stupid. I should have never let my parents ruin this, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be in this mess. I-"

_Here he goes again..._

I cut him off with a scoff. "I know your parents are to blame but don't put it all on them. You've got a mind of your own Edward. You run the family business and yet you mean to tell me your the victim in this? Don't you dare," I snap.

My earlier sympathetic feelings towards him have completely vanished. He manages to make an excuse for everything, he just can't admit he's at fault can he?

"If you had one ounce of love and compassion left for me, then none of this would've happened. Nothing your parents said or did would've made a differences if you loved me enough." I take a deep breath, "If you loved me enough, you wouldn't have questioned my vows,"

Edward shakes his head, "It wasn't like that, it was a lapse in judgement. I made a mistake it won't happen again, I swear" He pleads desperately.

I slip my hand out of his. "I don't know if I can look past everything that's happened. I don't know if I can trust you any more..."

"You can! Please Bella, don't do this. I didn't cheat on you, please!"

"You kissed other women and went to second base with them. To me, that's being unfaithful and even if it isn't considered cheating, how can I trust you to not cheat on me?"

He grabs my hand again."Look I'll do whatever you want from me, just please don't leave me,"

I shake my head sadly and I feel the sting of tears pool in my eyes. "I can't live each day without thinking you're deceiving me in some way. Subconsciously at the back of my mind, I'll always wonder if your still cheating on me. I can't live like that..."

Edward makes a move to speak, ignoring him I carry on. "That's why I need to get out now before it's too late. You keep saying you didn't cheat on me. _Okay_, but I need to end this before I get seriously hurt. This needs to finish before you finally cheat on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Are some of you beginning to understand the title now? P.S I'll reply to the reviews very soon! Thanks for reading xx<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**Check out my new story: My Way Or The Highway**

* * *

><p>"What do I have to do to make you stay?"<p>

I sigh. "There's nothing you can say or do that will make any of this pain and hurt better. I'm sorry Edward,"

"Bella, I can change. Just please, don't go"

I shake my head, "Those words are no longer reassuring for me any more, not when you have people like your parents in your life,"

"If this is about them, you don't have to worry. I don't want anything to do with them, I'm done"

"It won't be long before your parents start whispering bullshit in your ear and seeing as you've took their word over mine for so long, they'll have you wrapped around their finger in no time"

"We'll move away then," He suggests.

"You don't get it do you? It's not just about your parents or you screwing about with other women, it's more than that. We both want different things, I want a family, kids. You don't,"

I grab my bags and slowly turn to leave. "So this is it!" Edward whispers.

I nod my head, "It is,"

He looks up at me sadly, "Will you ever forgive me?"

I put the bags on the ground and cup his face, "I forgive you, Edward,"

"So why won't you stay?"

"We both want different things, Edward" I tell him again.

I grab my bags and walk out the door, Edward grabs my other bags and follows behind. We walk out quietly, the air thick around us. We place my stuff in my car and turn to face each other one last time.

His hand come up to my face, his eyes are still bloodshot and I can feel the sting of tears. Although I know this is the right thing for me and the baby, it doesn't lessen the pain.

Edward brings our heads closer, so our foreheads are touching and I let him, I need this.

"One last time?" He whispers and I mutely nod I'm agreement.

His head tilts to the side and he gently captures my lips in a soft kiss. My hands fly up to his hair as the kiss becomes urgent. Every emotion pours in to the kiss and by now my tears are flowing endlessly down my face.

I pull back and wrap my arms around Edward in a hug. "I forgive you Edward," I whisper one last time and pull apart and get in my car.

I speed off on to the road, with one last glance at Edward through my rear view window.

_It's over._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella's story may be over...for now, but fear not. This story isn't.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Before He Cheats **

**When you sacrifice everything for the one you love and he throws it all away, what would you do? Edward's ultimate betrayal breaks Bella, does she have the strength to get back up?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble-ish fic. This story is un-beta'd and it'll remain that way. I want to post whenever I want and post the length I want so it's not beta'd for that reason.<strong>

**Check out my new story: My Way Or The Highway**

**Seems like I posted this chapter on my other story, oops! But here it is**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After Bella left, I had a lot of time to myself to just think through everything that happened. I can't believe how careless and incredibly stupid I've been. I had everything going for me and I threw it all away.

The day she caught me kissing Tanya, all thought left my head. At the time I thought she deserved it, I revelled in her pain but now, I wish I could turn back the clock and just make everything right.

I wouldn't listen to my parents and I'd give Bella my undivided attention, maybe then everything would have worked out. It's too late for the 'what ifs' now, my stupidity has cost me the best thing that's ever happened to me and it's no ones fault but my own.

As much as I would love to pin this all on my parents, I'm still responsible for all the pain and hurt I've brought to Bella.

Every child grows up thinking their parents can do no wrong, eventually as the child grows older everything starts to become clearer and for some, they see their parents for what they really are. I hate that it took me so long to finally learn what they're really like. Even when Bella and I first got together she always complained they didn't like her and was hell bent that it would cause problems amongst us.

As soon as we got married it seemed as if what Bella said about my parents wasn't true, they accepted her and treated her like their own, so in my mind I always thought Bella was the one in the wrong.

When they approached me about seeing some random man leave our house, I immediately thought the worst and thought Bella was cheating on me. My parents seemed adamant that Bella wouldn't do such a thing. But looking back, I've realised it was all an act.

In the end they won, I lost Bella.

It's been four weeks and two days since she's been gone. A day after she left, Jasper came to collect the last of her things. He never said anything to me until he was at the door, "You don't even know how much you've lost,"

_But I do know_. Bella was and is my everything. And I've lost it all. I have nothing.

These last few weeks have been difficult. With each day that passed the pain of losing Bella intensified. You know how they say, 'You don't know what you have until it's gone' well I understand that all to clearly now.

_I wonder what she's doing right now?_

_Does she miss me?_

_Does she still love me?_ After recent events, I know Bella believes I never loved her. She's wrong. I do love her. When I thought she was cheating on me, I felt betrayed and used. All I wanted to so was inflict the same pain on to her. Only she didn't deserve any of it. She deserved to be showered with love. She deserved the best and I didn't give it to her.

I wish I could tell her one last time that I love her. But I know it's too late. The damage has been done and there's no going back.

I need to let her free.

I can't hurt her any more, it's time to set her free.

I grab the divorce papers sitting on my coffee table and sign my name next to hers.

_It's over._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward really doesn't know exactly how much his lost has he...did you like EPOV?<strong>


End file.
